Let Me Be With You
by Stargaze Olivia Lovier
Summary: Ichigo is annoyed that is hollow is bugging him endlessly. Rukia found out and help him to ignore the hollow by making him listen to music. SONGFIC! the song from chobits opening. R&R please! My 1st fanfic too


Let Me Be With You

A/N: Hehehe my first fic. ^_6 Gosh it has been a while since I last wrote a good story, I guess I might be rusty…. Enjoy, read and review! Flames are OK!

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it did it would be terrible…

It was just another rainy day, but today, Ichigo's mood is really foul. _He _was currently hollering at every thought that crossed his mind… and let's not forget about his infamous threats of taking over him. Ichigo's seemingly permanent scowl was already the shape of a "V".

_Boooooo~ _the hollow jeered mercilessly.

_**One, two, three…**_

_Boooo~ seriously, king, counting ain't gonna work! _

_**Will you be quiet if I stopped counting?**_

_Hmmm let me think… NO! Hahaha~!_

_***sigh* One, two, three, four…**_

_I'm so gonna take over on the next fight~_

_**I'll fight you again.**_

_No way that's gonna happen. I trained, you didn't._

_**Yes way I did. Ok just stop we're going nowhere. You're starting to sound like Rukia too…**_

_Oooh did the king misses his little Rukia-chan? King I just found your weakness… _he snickered evilly.

A vein popped "JUST BE QUIET!" Ichigo hollered that out loud, the whole neighbourhood can hear. Rukia, which is in her closet, heard his outburst and poked her head out of the closet door.

"I didn't say anything…" her brows furrowed slightly.

Ichigo looked at her for a moment, he forgot she was in the room too.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb whatever you were doing…" he replied sheepishly as he turn his head towards the window.

"Oh so you were yelling to the air that some how magically made you angry?"

"NO! Darn it's the hollow's fault! HE was being too noisy in there!" He pointed towards the side of his head, still having his back towards her.

Rukia sighed. She noticed Ichigo's…. What did he said again… oh yeah iPod , on his desk. She remembered about what Ichigo told her about it yesterday. She picked it up and sat behind Ichigo. She put one of the ear piece in to his ear and the other one into her ear and sat beside Ichigo. He looked at Rukia with a puzzled look plastered on his face. Rukia just kept her gaze to the view outside and smiled gently.

Futari ga kitto deaeru youna mahou wo kakete  
ryoute wo sotto kasanate hora, hohoemukara  
hontou no kimochi kidzukanai furishite  
totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano

Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
Dakishimetaino..

Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano  
Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite

Machiawasemade atogofun mattete  
Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Nakitakunaruno

Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki  
Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Dakishimetainoni  
Dakishimetainoni

Let Me Be With You

The song came to a gentle end and Ichigo had noticed that Rukia Lip Synched the last remnants of the song and his seemingly permanent scowl had creased and now has been placed with a rare smile. The rain also had stopped…

"Thanks Rukia. That helped a lot." He climbed off the bed and went towards the door. His family had just came back from the grocery store. Even Isshin came home from the clinic to catch dinner.

"Don't forget to come down for dinner later midget!" He turned the knob of the door and swung the door open.

"Wha--? Don't call me midget carrot top!" She spat back, glaring holes at the said teen's head.

"Whatever, midget. " He closed the door.

Rukia watched his retreating form disappear after he closed the door. She took the iPod and played the song all over again.

_This might be my favorite song… _She mused and giggled quietly.

**At The Dinner Table…**

"That was a heavy rain this afternoon. I slipped and fell many times!" Isshin chuckled joyfully over dinner. The Kurosaki family, with an addition of Rukia, which Ishhin refer as his third daughter, which Ichigo totally against, is having a "peacefull" dinner as Isshin tries to attempt a "normal" conversation about the weather. Ichigo was throwing green peas at Rukia who "accidentally" kicked him under the table. An epic game of peaminton is on.

The two sisters of Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin was chatting about what they had done today, leaving Isshin completely ignored. "OK KIDS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TODAY!" Isshin hollered loud and clear as he jumped on the table, carefully avoiding the plate of noodles as he swungs his arms wildly.

"Sit down Oyaji…" Ichigo told Isshin off. Isshin instantly obeyed.

"I made another dress for Postafu~!" said the happy-go-lucky Yuzu. She smiled as happiness radiates from her.

_Served him right for destroying my chappy artbook collection. _Mused Rukia.

"I scored the winning goal for the team today. Jinta was too busy looking at Yuzu he completely forgot about the ball! You shoulda seen the face of him when he noticed that our team won!" there was a soccer match between Karin and Jinta's team. Yuzu followed Karin to the match. Yuzu didn't even know that she was her tomboy sister's "secret weapon". Karin chuckled darkly.

"And what did you do today, Rukia-chan?" Asked Isshin. Four pairs of eyes was on her.

"Uhhh… me and Kurosaki-kun sang a song today!" she used her high-pitched girly voice to emphasize the word "Kurosaki-kun" which made Ichigo's eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Awww ain't that nice! Sing it to us then!" Isshin flashed an evil grin.

"NO WAY!" Ichgo tried to run away. Rukia grabbed him just in time. Karin got the radio and the song played all over again.

_**Let Me Be With You The End  
**_


End file.
